


Incontri Inaspettati

by NidelSnape



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidelSnape/pseuds/NidelSnape
Summary: E se il Dottore si trovasse in un bar e ci trovasse delle vecchie conoscenze?





	Incontri Inaspettati

"Andiamo muoviti o finiranno i brioches!"  
"Clara, stai tranquilla! I brioches mica scappano...se non ti trovi sul pianeta Breakfast...allora si che li vedi scappare." ripensando all'avventura sul pianeta.  
"Ciao." lo salutano due bambini, un maschietto dai capelli rossi e una bambina dagli occhi curiosi.  
"Ciao bambini!" dice sorridendo il Dottore ai due bambini che lo stanno fissando.  
"Sai che sei strano?" chiedono i bambini.  
"Già, me lo dicono sempre! Chissà perché..." si chiede e rivolgendosi ai bambini: "Dove sono i vostri genitori?"  
"Bhe ecco.." il bambino dai capelli rossi non riesce a finire la frase che il nonno gli si avvicina, seguito dalla mamma della bambina.  
"Scusi mio nipote John....è un bambino molto curioso.." dice il vecchietto prendendo per mano il nipote.  
"E scusi anche mia figlia..." aggiunge la donna, che non si accorge dello sguardo che le ha rivolto il Dottore.  
"N-non si preoccupi...sono dei bambini..." farfuglia lui sorpreso.  
"Martha...vieni a sederti? Jack ha fatto un lungo viaggio per salutarci!"  
"Arrivo Mickey! Scusi ancora..." dice dirigendosi con la figlia al tavolo.  
"Dimmi una cosa Wilfred, questo bambino è come la madre? E' come Donna?" chiede guardandolo negli occhi, cercando di non farsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.  
"D-dottore? E' lei vero signore?" chiede incredulo e aggiunge sconsolato "Alla fine è cambiato...".  
"Non importa Wilf...le avevo tolto i ricordi, non potevo portarle via anche te..." indicando Donna, seduta ad un tavolo più in là, intenta a parlare con la madre.  
"Dottore...."  
"Wilf...ti va, a te a John di unirvi a Martha e agli altri...per parlare un po'?" chiede speranzoso.  
"John...ti va di ascoltare delle fantastiche storie?" chiede Wilf.  
"Certo." risponde sorridendo il nipote.  
Il Dottore si avvicina al tavolo di Martha, dove sta ridendo con Jack, che probabilmente sta deridendo Mickey e si ferma davanti a loro:  
"Salve di nuovo..." rivolgendosi a Martha.  
"Salve...Cosa posso fare per lei?" chiede e riconoscendo Wilfred aggiunge "Salve! Lei....è il nonno di Donna vero? Come state?"  
"Si, bene grazie!" risponde lui e si siede accanto a Mickey, che gli fa cenno di sedersi.  
"E tu che fai bell'uomo? Ti siedi con noi?" chiede Jack rivolgendosi al Dottore.  
"Sei sempre il solito Jack! Ma lo faccio volentieri!"  
"Ci siamo già incontrati?" chiede Jack allo sconosciuto.  
"Si...capitano! Sono cambiato così tanto? Mi deludi...L'altra volta mi avevi riconosciuto solo perché avevi visto il TARDIS?" gli chiede il Dottore prendendosi gioco di lui.  
"Dottore!!!" lo chiama Clara.  
"Clara...ti presento alcuni amici: Martha Jones, Mickey Smith e la loro bambina, Wilfred Mott e suo nipote John, e il capitano Jack Harkness... e non pensarci nemmeno!" si affretta a dire.  
"D-dottore? Sei tu!" chiede Mickey.  
"Già." afferma sistemando il cravattino.  
"Stavolta come è successo?" chiede Jack e il dottore sente lo sguardo di Wilfred addosso e risponde  
"Salvando un buon amico dalle radiazioni..." sorridendo aggiunge "Comunque...vedo che la vecchia gang si riunisce ancora.."  
"Già..e tu viaggi ancora con nuovi compagni..." chiede Martha "Non ti fermerai mai?"  
"Stavo per farlo...ma Clara, diciamo che me lo ha impedito...".  
"Già... saltare nella tua linea temporale, salvarti la vita in tutte le tue rigenerazioni lo chiami "impedirti di fermarti?!...".  
"Dottore!" sentendo qualcuno chiamarlo, si gira e li vede: sono due donna, una dai capelli rossi e l'altra bionda e ricca, seguite da un uomo con tante scatole in mano.  
"Dottore dov'eri finito?" chiede una di loro.  
"Ciao dolcezza" dice l'altra baciandolo "Allora..dove siamo arrivati?" chiede tirando fuori un diario color tardis.  
"Ciao River!" saluta sorridendo "Ponds! E' bello vedervi!" pronuncia cercando di non sembrare triste.  
"Dottore, vedo che ne hai trovata un'altra..." dice Jack.  
"Un'altra... Jack?" chiede non capendo.  
"Un'altra innamorata di te, Dottore!"  
"Veramente sono sua moglie!" risponde River.  
I presenti li guardarono sorpresi e il Dottore chiarì: "O la sposavo o avrebbe fatto collassare il tempo stesso...cosa dovevo fare secondo te?"  
"Ah, è così! Lo vedi come un ricatto allora?!"  
"River...non dire stupidaggini! Ti ho amato per molti secoli...."  
Lei lo guarda sorpresa ed Amy chiede: "Non sei il nostro Dottore, lui è tornato dopo essersi finto morto, tu..."  
"Dove siamo arrivati con i nostri incontri, Dottore?" la interrompe River.  
"Ho già fatto Manhatthan...e da allora sono passati dei secoli..." sospirando continua "Voi Ponds...siete come loro ormai..." indicando Jack e gli altri "il mio passato...il mio splendido passato...".  
"Dottore...cosa ci capiterà?" chiede Amy.  
"Non credevo di dirvelo a voi ma...Spoiler!" dice sorridendo tristemente.  
"Dottore..."  
"Comunque è bello vedere tutti i miei compagni di viaggio della mia precedente rigenerazione qui tutti inseme... o quasi..."  
"Già...manca la più importante...non è vero?" chiede Mickey.  
"E' al sicuro, con Jackie e Pete...e con la mia versione umana...è felice...lontana da me..." ripensando a Lei.  
"L'hai più rivista Dottore?"  
"Una volta...ho aiutato Rose Tyler, una molto giovane... a fare i compiti...".  
"Allora eri tu!" urla Mickey.  
"Eh?"  
"Sei sempre stato tu..."  
"Mickey che stai dicendo?" gli chiede la moglie.  
"Quando aveva dieci anni, Rose aveva un insegnante stravagante che le dava ripetizioni e... per cui si prese una cotta!" dice sorridendo.  
"Il Lupo cattivo che segue sempre il Dottore...anche quando uno non conosce l'altro..." dice ripensando al Momento che aveva preso il suo aspetto.  
"Clara andiamo....il Tardis ci sta chiamando... Vastra e Strax ci aspettano!!" dice alzandosi dal tavolo.  
"Ma Dottore..." dice, ma capì subito: vedere i suoi amici, ripercorrere i suoi ricordi, compresi quelli di Rose, per il Dottore era troppo doloroso, lo poteva vedere dai suoi occhi... così tristi. "Dottore andiamo!".  
Salutarono tutti e li ringraziò un'ultima volta prima di voltarsi per andare al Tardis diretti per un'altra avventura, anche se il Dottore sapeva che prima o poi anche Clara avrebbe fatto la loro stessa fine...soltanto un altro splendido ricordo delle sue vite passate.


End file.
